JE suis une légende
by AnnaOz
Summary: Le monde est peuplé de grands paranoïaques, qu'ils soient nés moldus ou sorciers. Inspiré par le livre du même nom de Richard Matheson, petit RonHarry teinté de grand n'importe quoi, écrit pour la communauté Scar Freckles.


**Disclaimer:** à JKR et tout plein de monde

**Note: **Une réponse pitoyable au défi "mon voisin est un sorcier" sur la communauté livejournal scar freckles, avec un monsieur OC un peu parano qui a trop lu Richard Matheson... En gros, c'est un peu de l'humour, un tout petit peu du slash et beaucoup de grand n'importe quoi !

&&&

_JE suis une légende_

_Pairing/persos : Ron/Harry (en relation établie, erk erk) mais surtout beaucoup de Monsieur OC  
PoV OC pour la première partie  
Rating : PG-13 super léger  
_

Je suis une légende.

Bientôt, dans un an, un mois, un jour ou une heure à peine, je n'existerai plus.

Je me souviens pourtant encore de ces temps troubles où nous étions plusieurs, des millions, des milliards, et où j'ignorais même jusqu'à leur existence.

Leur existence à eux, les Autres.

Je sais qu'ils préfèrent qu'on les nomme Sorciers, je les ai entendu tenir tribune au Speaker's Corner une fois, un dimanche à Hyde Park.

Des fous, m'étais-je dit à l'époque, des illuminés qui nous promettent une nouvelle Apocalypse.

Je les avais observés quelques minutes, grands diables gesticulants dans leurs robes chamarrées, et j'avais ri.

J'avais ri d'eux si fort, à m'en plier les côtes, que d'autres, tout autour, avaient ri également.

Ils avaient mis du temps à déguerpir, éreintés par nos rires, et quand enfin, ils avaient fui, je n'avais pas retenu la main du gamin qui s'était amusé à les lapider de pommes de pin.

Si j'avais su à l'époque ce qu'il en serait plus tard, j'aurais mitraillé moi aussi.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus temps de regretter ; j'ignore si leur fin du monde a coïncidé avec la nôtre, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Hocus Pocus, de monde, il n'y eut plus.

L'électricité, le gaz et l'eau courante avaient disparu.

Les nouvelles à la radio, à la télé… muettes, inexistantes !

Beaucoup auraient abandonné devant cette pénurie de tout. Sans doute est-ce ce qu'il s'est produit.

J'_espère_ que c'est bien ce qu'il s'est produit.

La nuit, parfois, je m'imagine dans le Surrey ou ailleurs, à l'abri des moellons humides d'une ferme séculaire. Et tous, femmes, enfants, vieillards, nous nous tenons là, tapis, cachés, attendant que le vent tourne et que les Autres s'en aillent.

Le matin, quand je me réveille seul, dans ma chambre glacée de trop de jours sans convecteur au gaz, je m'assène une grande claque sur la gueule : ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on survit, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on combat, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on peut s'honorer de s'appeler Légende.

J'étais trop jeune pour la RAF, trop jeune pour foutre la pâtée aux boches, mais j'ai lu les livres, j'ai vu les films, je sais comment m'y prendre.

Mon appartement est mon havre, avec mes dizaines de bouteilles d'eau, mes centaines de conserves, mes allumettes et ma dynamo.

Je mange souvent mes haricots froids mais ça n'a pas, ça n'a plus, d'importance, je tiens.

Je suis certain que les Autres soupçonnent ma présence, ils grimpent et descendent les marches de mon immeuble, font claquer les fenêtres au vent, se risquent même à cogner à ma porte.

Je ne réponds pas, jamais, je fixe les verrous, supplie la force de mon regard d'être suffisante pour qu'ils tiennent le coup.

Ils tiennent.

Avant, quand ils renonçaient à marteler ma porte, ils me filaient des mots par dessous, je les voyais glisser sur mon parquet. J'ai laissé les lettres s'accumuler là sans que je ne les lise et ça a obturé plus sûrement la fente près du plancher que ne l'aurait fait le plus rembourré des bas de porte.

Je devine qu'un jour ils utiliseront leur magie et leurs sorts pour me déloger de chez moi, mais je les attendrai de pied ferme, et ma batte de cricket rencontrera bien une de leurs têtes avant qu'ils ne me mettent la main dessus.

Je n'ai pas peur, je suis une légende.

&&&  


Une nuit, dans la pénombre d'un studio cossu, avec salon, kitchenette, salle d'eau et chambre à coucher, un homme, jeune, roux, nu, ne dormait pas encore. 

Immobile, il tendait l'oreille, tentait de passer outre la respiration légère de son compagnon endormi, pour se concentrer sur les bruits, pas et grattements, qu'il devinait à l'étage du haut.

Qu'on qu'en dise Harry sur la liberté d'autrui de ne pas payer ses factures et de jouer au grigou solitaire dans son trois pièces, il commençait quand même à trouver perturbant le mutisme et le cloisonnement volontaire de leur voisin du dessus.

S'il avait pu utiliser un peu de sa magie sur les moldus, il serait bien allé de lui-même se rendre compte de l'état d'isolement dans lequel s'était plongé le vieux.

Harry soutenait qu'il fallait lui ficher la paix, que ça ne faisait après tout pas si longtemps que Mr Collins se terrait ainsi, et que de toute façon, il n'était pas vieux.

« Il est peut-être simplement homophobe. » avait-il ajouté en se pressant contre son dos, main glissée sous son chandail, employant et déployant ses paumes savantes pour lui faire oublier ses interrogations au sujet du locataire du quatrième.

Il avait encore très certainement raison, mais ça n'empêchait pas à Ron de s'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était pas à Harry qu'il était arrivé une fois, ou deux, ou trois, d'ouvrir sa porte à un Mr Collins en quête d'une livre de farine ou de quelques œufs, alors que dans la kitchenette, la vaisselle se faisait seule.

Il avait eu beau bafouiller n'importe quoi à ce moment-là, refermer sa porte au plus vite et se retenir des deux bras de lui décocher un petit _Oubliette_ de rien du tout, il n'en était pas moins que, si l'autre n'était pas totalement sénile, il avait dû se douter de quelque chose.

Ron posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry pour modérer ses ronflements et écouta encore.

Après s'être assuré que le parquet grinçait bien sous les pas lourds d'un homme plutôt que sous ceux, minuscules et grouillants d'une centaine de rongeurs occupés à se satisfaire de la carcasse de son voisin, il se jura que le lendemain, il irait demander à son père un permis provisoire d'Oublietter pour raisons impérieuses.

Avec un peu de chance, il convaincrait même son paternel de ne rien en dire à Harry…


End file.
